<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happiest Wedding by Ghost_Writer86</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143755">Happiest Wedding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Writer86/pseuds/Ghost_Writer86'>Ghost_Writer86</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Happiest Season (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Gen, Wedding Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:21:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Writer86/pseuds/Ghost_Writer86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harper and Abby finally  tie the knot</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harper Caldwell/Abby Holland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happiest Wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harper took a deep breath as she closed her eyes, the only thing separating her from the love of her life was a door, they had come a long way, she smiled as she remembered how the night they met. She could tell back then that she had found her person, it may had sound ridiculous at the time but she knew.</p><p>The night of their first date as Abby and her walked to her door she knew she didn’t want to be away from her; she had to admit that it was scary because she had never felt that way about anyone.</p><p>That Christmas as she went to visit her parents she couldn’t stop thinking about Abby, she had texted her every day and they had made plans to meet for New Years Eve.</p><p>And that night was engraved in Harper’s memory, meeting at the  square, kissing for the first time and spending their first night together. It was magical, that was the moment she knew she wanted to spent a lifetime with Abby.</p><p>And now her they were about to get married.</p><p>She took a deep breath again and smiled as she felt her dad standing next to her, she took his arm and looked at him, he was smiling and that helped her to calm down a little.</p><p>The second the doors opened she knew this was the beginning of the rest of her life.</p><p>She looked at the people in the room, friends and family some others that were just there for curiosity, her both worlds were merged; her hometown her home, she saw her boss whom gave her a thumbs up and a big smile, she was there with her kid , then there was Riley who gave her a smile, she smiled back at her, she saw some of her work mates.</p><p>Her mom was wiping tears from her eyes, she couldn’t remember her acting like the mother of the bride when   Sloane had gotten married, to be honest all she could remember from then was Tipper acting like it was just a protocol.</p><p>Finally she looked towards the Altar she saw Jane and Sloane, they were her bridesmaids and then there was her best friend Rose, she was her maid of honor.</p><p>She saw Abby’s squad, obviously John was her best man he was smiling at her so bright, then was Amelia, Riley’s girlfriend and Abby’s mentor and Michelle, she was one of Abby’s friends from high school. They all were wearing navy blue vests and dark dress pants she giggled when she noticed they were wearing burgundy vans.</p><p>And then there was Abby,   she was wearing a navy blue jacket and black tailored dress pants and black high heels, the moment their eyes met was like the time had stopped and Harper felt her heart skip a beat, the smile she gave her made her want to run towards her.</p><p>Abby smiled even bigger and shook her head when she noticed Harper walking a little bit faster, making Ted have to make her slow down again.</p><p>Harper looked like a princess, Abby knew the girl always found ways to take her breath away but in this moment she was truly the most beautiful woman her fiancé had ever seen, the white dress with boat neck, ¾ sleeves and the pockets. Abby could remember Tipper asking why Harper needed pockets in her dress it had been a quite amusing.</p><p>The hairstyle and the make up only added to Harper’s natural beauty, she looked ethereal.</p><p>Finally Ted and her reached Abby.</p><p>Over the last year Abby and Ted had gotten to know each other and he really liked her so much he had given his blessing for the wedding. He smiled at her as he put Harper’s had on hers.</p><p>“Take care of her” he said, Abby smiled back and said “Always” as she looked at Harper, it was a promise.</p><p>They were about to kiss when the officiant stopped them making both blush and their guests laugh.</p><p>“Don’t you worry, you will have plenty of time to kiss” she said smiling at them, Abby nodded and then gave Harper’s hand a small kiss, the look on her bride was of pure love as she smiled at her.</p><p>Hours later as the party came to an end and after Tipper had almost had a heart attack as she watched both girls give up on the high heels and opting to wear sneakers and jeans to be more comfortable and after dancing and sharing with their loved ones, they finally sat down.</p><p>Abby was holding a beer in one hand and her other arm was thrown over her wife’s should, one of Harper’s hand was holding her free hand playing with her wedding ring, her head against her shoulder.</p><p>A small sigh left Harper’s lips as she watched John and Jane make a goofy dance, while Riley laughed and filmed the whole thing, her girlfriend joining the dance, meanwhile Sloane was dancing with the twins and even her mom and dad were still on the dance floor.</p><p>“Are you happy?” Abby asked, she could hear the smile in her voice.</p><p>“Yeah, I can’t believe I’m finally your wife” she moved her head so she could see her wife’s eyes.</p><p>“I love you” Abby said and she could see the adoration in her eyes.</p><p>“I love you too” she said leaning forward to share a kiss.</p><p>Just then “Make you mine this season” started playing, Harper’s eyes widened and Abby smiled again, that song was on when they had their first date, ever since it had become their holiday song and considering they had gotten married during the holidays it was more than fitting.</p><p>“Come on Mrs. Holland share this dance with me” Abby said as she stood up  offering her hand.</p><p>Harper smiled and took the offered hand “with pleasure” she answered as they joined their friends and family on the dance floor.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is the outfits I imagined them wearing </p><p>Harper's </p><p>https://pin.it/2gs94x8 </p><p>Abby's </p><p>https://m.es.aliexpress.com/item/32848110605.html?trace=wwwdetail2mobilesitedetail</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>